villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Madame Lorraine
Hello everybody. This is a proposal to have Madame Lorraine who already have the pure evil category on her page be officially approved. What’s the Work? DC Showcase: Jonah Hex is a short animated film from 2010. It is about a bounty hunter named Jonah Hex. He was looking for a criminal called Red Doc in a small Western town when he encounters Madame Lorraine. The film is self-contained and not a part of a series of other DC short animated films. Who is she? Madame Lorraine is a seductress at a local tavern. She is also a serial killer who lures men over to murder and take their money and belongings. She is the main antagonist of the short animated film. What have she done? For a very long time, Madame Lorraine would work as a seductress at a tavern. She would walk up to men and entice them for sexual favors in the private room. When she lures in the men to the room, Lorraine would murder them in cold blood and take their belongings. She would also have her two minions, two strong men, help her commit the crimes and remove the body. She has done this to over a dozen men before doing the same thing to Red Doc when he walked into the bar. With Red Doc, for Lorraine, he was another victim she seduced, murdered, took his stuff, and had her minions dump his body in hole in the desert. When Jonah Hex came to the tavern in search of Red Doc, Lorraine attempts to seduce him and lures him to her room upstairs. As soon Jonah had his guard down, Lorraine attempts to shoot and kill him but Jonah stops that from happening and defeats her minions. Jonah takes Lorraine with him to show him where Red Doc was at. They arrived at a man-made hole in the desert where all of Lorraine’s victims lies scattered on the floor. As Jonah is about to retrieve Red Doc’s body, Lorraine attempts to stab Jonah to death but was knocked back by him. Jonah then leaves the hole. Lorraine pleads to work with him and to not leave her behind. Jonah leaves her behind in the hole with all her victims. Lorraine is last seen scared and in the dark. Heinous Standards She is the main antagonist of the short film so she sets the standard. She is the leader who orders her minions to help her in her crimes. She also personally murders her victims when they are lured to her room. She is a serial killer posing as a seductress and have a large body count with at least a dozen men. When she takes Jonah to where Red Doc’s body is seen, there are many bodies there that were her victims. She easily breaches the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors She is presented with no mitigating factors. She only cares about herself. When Jonah Hex has the upper-hand and leaves her in the hole with all her victims, she suggests a partnership. But she only did that because she does not want to be left stranded inside of a hole with her victims. She does not care for Jonah Hex as she attempts to kill him twice. She tried to see if she could use him to get out of the hole but that failed. Plus, the last scene with her scared in the hole by herself is not presented with any sympathy. That situation is presented as her comeuppance for the crimes she committed. Verdict She is a serial killer responsible for killing over a dozen men and she has nothing redeeming to her character, I say she qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals